id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Hastur
Hastur, also known as the Feaster, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 16 playable hunters in Identity V. Rumor Backstory Once a messenger appeared clad in a yellow robe prophesying the catastrophic arrival of a dynasty; this messenger was known as the Feaster, him who is not to be named. He is the embodiment of calamity and suffering, but those with curious hearts have always tried to seek him out in the hope of being enlightened and learning the truth of the world. Appearance Hastur is the second tallest hunter in the game. He is an octopus-humanoid who has tentacles that act as legs. Although his lower-half appears to be physical, his insides seem to be made of scarlet gas. He has red bandaged arms that can transform into a long, blue tentacle. One can see a total of four eyes on his body: three inside his hood and one peeking out from a hole in his robe. He dons a yellow and white ragged hooded robe that covers most of his body. A strange object floats behind him that consists of sticks, strings, and multiple smaller objects attached to the strings. Gameplay External Traits * Tentacles: Hastur calls forth tentacles from the abyss. Tap and hold the skill button and select the location to release the tentacles. Tentacles deteriorate quicker around rocket chairs with survivors on them. * Nightmare Attack: Hastur can control nearby tentacles. Tap and hold the skill button to hit the nearest survivor with the tentacle. * Nightmare Gaze: Hastur chooses a survivor to curse with his gaze. Once targeted, the selected survivor will be attacked by nearby tentacles for 20 seconds. Using Nightmare Gaze will cause the cooldown for Nightmare Attack to increase by an additional 15 seconds. * Shape of Terror: Survivors will experience terror if they remain in the fear radius for too long, is attacked, bitten by a patroller, fails a calibration, when a teammate is knocked to the ground or when tied to a rocket chair. After absorbing their fear, Hastur can use Touch of the Abyss to strike nearby Survivors. Tentacles deteriorate quicker around rocket chairs with survivors on them. Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Befall, Feaster's '''Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked.'' Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Poseidon's Crown * Poseidon * Nepenthes * Necromancer * Dead Wood * Night Violet * Glutton * Ancient Soul * Carnival * Oar of the Abyss * Ghost Blue Helmsman * Wandering Spirit * Chef * "Nian" Accessories * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton * Stone Mask * Dark Amulet * Nosferatu Pets (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * The Feaster's Tentacles - Cartoon * The Feaster - Gray Shadow * The Feaster - Customization * (TBA) Emotes * Salute * Threaten Standby Motion * Default * Stand * Visit Trivia *Hastur is based on a character of the same name who hails from the Cuthulu Mythos. *There is a pet for survivors based off of him, the Mini Feaster. *After completing his Character Day (Jan 24) Event, players would receive "An Unsent Letter." This letter connects the Lakeside Village map to Hastur. *The priestess's accessory Token appears to be based on him. *While not confirmed, it is speculated by fans that Hastur's story is likely connected to both Fiona Gilman and Eli Clark. *There is a piece of furniture called the Deepsea Shrine, which depicts Hastur's Poseidon's Crown & Poseidon costumes. Said piece of furniture can only be obtained after purchasing the custom lobby Palace of Silence. Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Character